


Sonata For Times Not Yet Passed

by raedbard



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedbard/pseuds/raedbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four houses, four times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata For Times Not Yet Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI, to the prompt 'empty house'.

CJ's house: somewhere in Santa Monica. No-one but Sam knows exact directions, and he is not allowed the chance to share. Toby greets the other two with a series of intricate smoke-rings and the information that they will be sharing the couch. Josh opens his mouth with objections and Sam turns quiet and hurt and CJ bats her hand against the back of Toby's head and promises: _there's plenty of room for everyone_. Sam plays the Clair de Lune over and over on CJ's old piano, which belonged to her father, and Josh loops an arm around her shoulders as darkness comes down over the windows. She smiles and her eyes glisten in the candlelight. She cups his cheek in her hand: _I missed you_; he nods, _you too_. Toby fills everyone's glasses up: twice whiskey, twice beer. The kingsize bed is indeed a squeeze and Josh ends up on his knees at one side, both his hands stroking her thighs over and over and his tongue making clever, relentless passes over her clitoris, making her ache before he makes come. Toby's mouth is clever too, and cruel, and full of secrets; ones she has always known. His teeth nip at her throat and his cock nudges at her collarbone and when he gasps she knows it's Sam's hand curled around the head - a quick squeeze, and a long grunt from Toby, and one more thread drawn tight between them. She takes Sam's erection in both her hands and strokes and suggests, mouth open, _blowjob, good sir?_ He laughs and the other two look up and stare at him, Toby's eyes softening and Josh's eyes glittering, both of them dazzled, and she laughs too and takes Sam in her mouth.

Josh's apartment: a rambling second home in Connecticut, left to him in his father's will. Toby sits out in the garden with the _New York Times_ and calls the theatre reviews _hysterical_. Sam sits with him in silence until he hands over a small sheaf of papers and Toby stares at him, then grins - a slow, breaking smile that switches his face from dark to light and shows his teeth and the red of his tongue - and folds Sam up in his arms. _You did it_; _You're supposed to say you're proud of me_. Toby kisses him, hard on the mouth, just as Josh and CJ come out into the garden. _We thought we'd let Sam tell you_. Sam triumphant, later, in the middle of Josh's parental bed (_and please let's never mention that part again?_) sprawled like a Roman with three bodies curled around him. CJ takes him slow because part of her still thinks of him as a boy, even when he thrusts his hips up into hers and begs; Josh both selfish and kind with his cock in Sam's mouth and his hand tight round Sam's jaw; Toby, off to the side, watching, his eyes skipping from man to woman to man, his hand slipping up and down his dick, his thumb rubbing at the head, coming with his eyes open as CJ arches her back.

Sam's house: California, with sand _everywhere_. Josh is high on beer and victory and lines them up by the bed, smothering CJ's protests and Sam's laughter and Toby's tolerant annoyance with the sheer loudness of his joy and kisses them all in turn and begins to tell them that he loves them before Toby's hand comes around his mouth and CJ's arms around his waist and Sam's fingers in his belt. Josh bites at Toby's fingers; CJ rubs her knuckles against Josh's balls; Sam presses a slick, cool thumb into Josh's ass. He screams; they take no pity on him.

Toby's apartment: a bolthole in Brooklyn with only one bed but an awful lot of coffee. They sleep the morning through in shifts: Toby and CJ first, CJ and Josh, Josh and Sam, Sam and Toby. Kisses are slow and sweet and taste of espresso. Josh and Toby push against each other when it is their turn, pressing caresses that don't erase the memory of punches. Toby's beard is coarse against Josh's cheek and he presses down and up and forward and in - _sorry I'm sorry_. Toby raises his arm against the bedhead with Josh's hand in his, squeezes tight. _All over now_. The four of them fuck all day, steadily winding down from CJ's multiple orgasms to gentle strokes along the length of Josh's arm. Sam falls asleep again sitting on the floor, with Toby's knees either side of his shoulders. CJ grins, Josh watches Sam's chest rising and falling, Toby blows smoke rings.


End file.
